


Let Us

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Femslash Drabbles [8]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: The Ghostbusters take care of Abby.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warmspringrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmspringrain/gifts).



> A/N: A long over due bday present. I hope you like it dear. No ships though feel free to think of it as polybusters if you'd like a shippy bent. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

Abby doesn’t realize she’s stopped working until there’s a thermometer in her mouth.

Patty shakes her head. “100, not the worst but not good.”

Erin links her arm in Abby’s and Holtz runs for a cloth. When Abby’s situated, Erin cues up the DVD player. 

Holtz jumps beside her and the cool compress relaxes her instantly.

Abby sighs. “You all get back to work, I’ll be--”

Erin shushes her. “Let us.”

She turns to Holtz who gives a nod and Patty behind her who does the same. 

She lays her head on Erin’s shoulder and lets out a deep breath.


End file.
